Our Darkest hour
by katara the waterbender
Summary: What if the Autobots never knew about September 11. What if Lennox had a brother.  Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it be me again I know I know your probably thinking 'Why the fuck isn't she working on Life As We Know It?'. This is for all the brave people and the lives that were lost on September 11 I promise that Life as we know it will still be getting worked on but if you are like me you probably have this fanfic in your learning about September 11. Oh and John, Will's a.k.a Lennox's brother is an R&R.**

They didn't understand it seemed like everybody at the Nest base was really upset. They tryed to ask Epps but he said that it's hard to explain, and they hadn't seen Lennox all day. Something wasn't right even Sam was teary-eyed witch he never did. Optimus tryed to get them to tell but still couldn't figure it out. After another hour and a half they couldn't take anymore, they found Sam sitting on a bench with Epps and some other soliders. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were all in halo form saying that it might be easier to explain if it was a long story.

"What's wrong, everyone is all upset. Did something happen that we are unaware of?"

Epps sighed and looked at Optimus. This was going to be hard.

"No it...it's just a sad day for u for this country."

Optimus raised an eyebrow wondering what he was talking about.

"Do the Decepticons have anything to do with it?"

"No this happened 10 years ago to this day.

Long before we had Decepticons were an call it September 11. It was our darkest day."

Optimus looked at them blankly as did the rest of the Autobots. They did know the humans could be violent but if these soldiers were upset this 'September 11' had to be bad.

"What is it?"

Epps and Sam both shot them a look.

"You really don't know?"

All the Autobots shock their heads to answer the question. Three of the soldiers stood up and walked away crying leaving only four more left, incluing Epps.

"It's not a day that we talk about to often."

Epps was fighting to hold back tears.

" Lennox lost his brother on this day ten years ago."

This hit home for the Autobots. Lennox was a friend to them. They didn't know he even had a brother let alone that he had died.

"Ya I did"

Everyone turned around to see Lennox. He looked awful; his hair was very scruffy, he had blood shot eyes and dark circles under them.

"WILL! Your supposed to be in New York. Why the hell are you here?"

" I can't take it being there with all those people at Ground Zero. It's to painful."

Epps stood up and hugged his friend, as did Sam.

"Lennox I am sorry for your loss but would someone please explain to us what happened on this day ten years ago."

Epps and Sam let go of their friend and gave him some space. Optimus looked at him waiting for his answer.

" It all started in New York City..."

**And thats chapter one let me no wat u think ok?Plz review fav and everyone.**


	2. Our darkest day

**Wowz lots of people like this story sweet as you may have noticed this and Lawki(Life as we know it) will be updated around the same time. Ya no somethin I'm amazed it seems people are forgetting September 11. Yes it was very targic but that doesn't mean that it should be covered up and/or forgotten about; our soldiers haven't forgotten and I take it that Bush or those Firemen and Police men that run up the stairs of the WTC or the victims and their families, yet the United State Government trys to make it look like conspiracy or that it NEVER HAPPENED. I've seen it you've seen it so don't tell me I've lost it K? Sorry I get carried away with September 11. Anyways plz R&R**

"There were these amazing buildings called The Twin buildings in the world at one point in time. They were the same buildings side by side...-"

Will paused, it was very hard for him to talk about it concidering the fact that he knew people in the Towers, and still in them when they collapsed.

"- They. . . they were beautiful buildings that made the New York skyline."

Every soldier smiled at the memory of those buildings all wishing that they were still there. Epps helped Will tell the story trying to help give the Autobots a piLlcture of who and why they did it.

" At the time America was a major symbol of Power, Liberty, and Freedom. No in their right mind thought to threaten us or attack us. . . except one fucking person with a fucked up plan to hurt us."

The Autobots looked at all the soldiers who all had the pissed off looking faces. Everyone knew who that one person was, yet they stayed quiet letting Epps and Will talk. Rachet was the one to ask the question of who it was.

"Who is it?"

Lennox sat down next to Epps and Sam his head in his hands.

"His name was Osama Bin Laden."

Ironhide looked at him in confusion; 'was'?

"Was?"

Epps could only help but smile. Bin Laden had been killed just a few months ago.

"Killed courtesy of the U.S of fuckin .A. Right between the eyes, we got him in May 2011."

Will smiled a bit Epps always did make him feel better. He lifted his head a bit and spoke.

" I just wish we killed him before 9/11."

Optimus put a hand on Lennox's shoulder trying to make sence of what this man had done to the World Trade Center that made everyone upset.

"What did this man do to the World Trade Center?"

Lennox looked at his friend, trying to find the right words.

"He was the master mind of a plane to hijack planes and fly them into the Pentagon and World Trade Center, and possibly the Capital or White House."

Every single Autobot looked like they were going to faint, yet none did. None could speak thats why today was so horrible. The flew planes into buildings filled with thousands of people. Will looked at all them speaking as he did.

" There were four planes; 4-6 hijackers per plane. At 8:36 A.M Tuesday September 11, 2001, the first plane hit the North tower of the Twin Towers; killing everyone on the plane and were the plane hit instantly..."

He paused to wipe his eyes and then he continued.

"... Firemen and Police men started running up the 110 flights of stairs to get the people from the top out. 30 minutes after the first plane hit the second plane hit the middle of the South tower. Only 16 people survived above were the plane hit."

Rachet's head had fallen into his hands; this was beyond horrible.

"Things got worse another plane flew into the westside of the Pentagon. Then not an hour later the South Tower collapsed with people...people still in it, including my brother."

He couldn't take anymore he lost it he cryed his eyes out. Optimus hugged him as did Ironhide and Rachet. They let go seeing as though he was not done speaking.

" Half an hour later the North tower collapsed. There was also another plane that was either heading to the White House or the Capital, but the people on the plane took controll of it from them and crash landed it killing everyone on board the plane."

The Autobots had there heads in their hands. This was so awful, they knew that the humans were violent but not like this.

"Over 2,000 people in the World Trade Center alone were killed."

"Will I am deeply sorry for your loss, but you can not seek revenage to the people; their leader was caught and punished for what he did and your brother is still with you-"

Optimus pointed to Lennox's heart.

"in here."

He smiled and hugged him; and Optimus returned the hug.

"Thank you. For understanding."

**Wowz chapter 2 done but the story isn't there will be more chapters later on. PLZ R&R AND REMEMBER SEPTEMBER OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS.**


	3. The fall of the towers

**Hey everyone here is chapter 3 everyone plz enjoy ok and all reviews are taken.I do not own Transformers or anything just plot ok. Oh and while your reading this think of the song Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin. Thanks. Please R&R. No flames.**

It took the Autobots a minute to take in all that they had heard, but even for them it was best friend was hurting from a past loss.

Will told them everything; from the World Trade Center to how it affects the world today.

The soldiers began to lead them into the hanger were in the middle of the room stood the gaint television. It was on CNN. The Autobots stood there and watched.

"...- and today on the 10th anniversery of September 11."

The news reporter want quite as a flim was placed on the screen.

The Autobots watched as they saw an American airliner fly into what Lennox said was the North Tower of the World Trade Center. The time on the screen 8:36 a.m. The news went to the coverage of that fatal day ten years ago everyone in the room was silent.

They all watched the black smoke poor out of the building. They saw little black shapes jump and fall to the ground, they were humans jumping from the very top of the building.

Then half an hour later a huge black object, the other plane came racing onto screen and slamming into around the 70th floor of the South Tower creating a huge fire ball. Papers, steel, glass and parts of the plane began falling to the ground below. The Autobots felt great anger and sadness about this even though the had just found out and this was the first time that they had seen the video of that day.

The television switched to footage of a side of the Pentagon in Washington D.C. The whole side of the building had been burned and now collapsed on itself.

The screen changed again this time back to the World Trade Center were the South Tower began to cave in on itself and leveling the 110 story skyscraper in 10 seconds.

"Dear Primus . . ."

It changed again showing a plane wreck in the middle of a plain, and on the side of the plane spelled United 93. Optimus knew that if anyone in this room was on that plane they would sacrifce there own lives to save hundreds of other lives. As if on cue the television went back onto the one remaining tower the watched as the last tower fell to the ground with people still inside.

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys. Plz read, review and remember. Next chapter soon.**


End file.
